PS I Love You
by toozdey7
Summary: Takes place after the season finale. My take on how the first few eps of the new season will go. Seth returns, so does Ryan. Mostly SS, but there’s a little RM and every other character.


P.S. I Love You  
  
Summary: Takes place after the season finale. My take on how the first few eps of the new season will go. Seth returns, so does Ryan. Mostly S/S, but there's a little RM and everyother character.  
  
A/N: Please R&R. Tell me what you like, didn't like, would like to see.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer made her way up the Cohen's stairs quietly after Sandy had let her in. She knew Seth needed to talk to someone and hoped she'd be that someone. They didn't really get a chance to discuss things after the wedding, Seth was still upset. She truly did feel bad for him. She understood how he felt, he was scared that things would go back to the way they were pre-Ryan. He'd go back to being that poor tormented "emo geek. And it probably didn't help that she, his girlfriend, was once one of his tormenters. Summer hated herself for treating him the way she did, she hated herself for making him hate himself.  
  
Summer rapped lightly on Seth's bedroom door.  
  
No answer...  
  
"Seth?" She called.  
  
No answer...  
  
He couldn't still be sleeping, it was past noon. Summer waited a few more seconds before turning the knob and cracking the door open.  
  
"Seth..." She said slowly and walked into his room. He was no where in sight. Everything was in order, the bed was even made. He must have gone out without telling his parents.  
  
Summer was about to turn and leave when she spotted two white envelops lying on Seth's bedside table, one was labeled "Mom and Dad", the other "Summer". Her heart stopped and she froze. A million thoughts raced though her head.  
  
She slowly moved over to the table and picked up the envelope with her name. Her knees were getting weak so she sat down on the edge of his bed. Her shaky hands slowly removed the letter from the envelope, unfolded it, and read.  
  
Summer sat there staring at her boyfriend's Rooney poster in front of her as tears rolled down her cheeks, his note held tightly in her hands.  
  
It must have been only a few minutes before after Summer had finished reading it when she heard Kirsten tap on the ajar door. "Seth? Summer? I don't know if you plan on going out but-"  
  
"Um, Kirsten." Summer whimpered.  
  
She must have noticed the worry in Summer voice and came bounding into her son's room. Her eyes moved from a weeping Summer to the note left for her and he husband on the table. Her hand went to her mouth, immediately assuming the worst.  
  
"Sandy!" She yelled then grabbed the "Mom and Dad" letter and frantically ripped it open.  
  
"He's gone, to Tahiti." Summer mumbled, as if she were also telling herself for the first time.  
  
Sandy was in the room a moment later and quickly read over Seth's goodbye note.  
  
"Tahiti..." He mumbled.  
  
"We need to call the coast guards." Kirsten moved for the phone.  
  
"Kirsten." Sandy tried to calm her down.  
  
"What?" She glared at him. "Your not honestly suggesting we LET him go."  
  
"Well he is 17-"  
  
"Yea, 17! A teenager sailing on a Catamaran to Tahiti! Am I the only one who thinks that's completely insane?"  
  
Summer tried to speak but failed. Her brain seemed to be malfunctioning, there were too many emotions surging through her body.  
  
"He's been to Catalina Harbor-"  
  
"Yea, and Catalina Island is 20 miles off the coast, Tahiti is across the entire Pacific Ocean!"  
  
"Sweetie, just calm down..." Sandy rested his hand on his wife's shoulder.  
  
That was the last thing Summer heard before she drifted off into another time.  
  
Everything was silent.  
  
A tiny Summer climbed up the tall steps in her large house. Her daddy had just left for a luncheon with one of his potential patients. Some famous actress who needed a face lift, nose job, and tummy tuck. Summer couldn't remember whom though. She was only 9.  
  
Over the years Summer had learned to fend for herself, but she was craving chocolate cake and she couldn't bake it herself, she wasn't allowed to use the stove. Roberta, their housekeeper slash nanny wasn't there so she was on a quest upstairs to find her mother and beg for cake.  
  
Summer checked her parent's bedroom first, her mother was no where in sight. She walked over to the adjoining bathroom. Nope, not there either. As Summer turned and headed for the door when she spotted two white envelopes. They were sitting on the dresser, one addressed to her, Summer, and the other to Neil, her daddy. She walked over and grabbed the one with her name on it, sat down on the bed, and opened it up.  
  
The writing was shaky, not the delicate, perfect, cursive her mother usually wrote in.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Summer,  
  
I know you might not understand why I have to do this now. But I hope later on you will. Please forgive me for leaving. I just need time to get my life back. I can't live in Newport in that house with your father any longer. This isn't your fault, don't ever forget that.  
  
I'm sorry, and I love you. I promise to return.  
  
- Mom  
  
And it was at that moment, sitting on Seth's bed as his parents argued frantically, she realized Seth wasn't coming back. Just as her mother had done 8 years ago, he had given her false promises and hope. He was abandoning her, just like she had. Leaving her stranded in Newport, asking her to wait for him. She had waited for her mother, now he wanted her to do the same. For 42 days, the summer. But summer would turn into winter, then spring, then a year would've passed and he'd never return. He'd never call, or write, or email. And she'd never hear from him again.  
  
She had given him her heart, and now he was taking it to Tahiti.  
  
Summer scanned his empty room, his empty dresser, and his empty bed. More tears slid down her cheeks. Her eyes landed upon Captain Oats. She stood and walked over to his spot on the small table next to Seth's bed.  
  
He looked so oblivious. Don't you know your best friend is gone? Abandoned you for an entire summer? Maybe longer.  
  
She picked up the plastic horse and cradled him against her chest as she cried. 


End file.
